Question: $\Huge{6.658 - 3 = {?}}$
Solution: ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${{8}}$ ${{0}}$ ${8}$ ${{8}}$ ${{8} - {0} = {8}}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${{5}}$ ${{0}}$ ${5}$ ${{5}}$ ${{50} - {0} = {5}0}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${{6}}$ ${{0}}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{600} - {0} = {6}00}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{3}}$ ${3}$ ${{3}}$ ${{6000} - {3000} = {3}000}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${3}$